nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dirk Brandt
Diederich "Dirk" Gerhard Brandt, Ph.D. is a German-Lovian economist and entrepreneur. Born in Beaverwick, Kings to Russell Brandt and Leokadia Kirstein, Dirk Brandt was brought up in a moderately wealthy family and was well educated as an economist at the University of Pennsylvania. He ended up back in Lovia after working in New York City for Goldman Sachs, and then went on to lead LovOilCo for many years. Taking on an increasingly growing position of leadership in his community and the state of Kings, he ended up campaigning for the government to hold the Special Elections of 2014, in which he eventually ran for, and won, a seat in Congress. Biography Family History and Early Life Born''' Diederich Gerhard Brandt''' in Beaverwick, Kings, Dirk Brandt was of an established German family which had left Pomerania, Prussia in 1868 and had immigrated to Lovia in 1882. Being one of the first groups of German immigrants to relocate to the New World, the Brandts were quick to establish one of the largest fishing companies on Kings Island in 1885. Dirk's grandfather, Ernst Brandt was expected to give the company to his eldest son, Thomas. As such, Dirk's father, Russell, was expected to go to a university. Russell went to Nobel University, and, after earning a degree in Business, managed to go on to lead a number of large corporations, notably Honecker Holdings, Ltd. (1985-1997) and Veprom (1997-2009). Dirk was Russell's second son, after his elder brother Frederick Konstantin Brandt was born in 1985. Dirk was raised in and around Beaverwick, spending a lot of his time in the inland regions of Kings, including the Grandforest Hills, Northern Basin, and Windthorn Shores. Education and Early Career Dirk's early education was a private education in which he focused upon classical literature, mathematics, history, linguistics, and later on, economics. He was deemed "gifted" by his educators, and at the age of 16 he enrolled at the University of Pennsylvania's Wharton School of Business. He studied at that Ivy League university for three years (Fall 2003 - Fall 2006) and graduated with a B.S. degree with dual-majors in Economics and Political Science and a minor in Mathematical Economics. Brandt then went to work at Goldman Sachs for three years, earning over 3.5 million USD. He also went to the University of Chicago for a Master's Degree while working in New York City for Goldman Sachs, and in 2009 he graduated from University of Chicago with a Master of Economics degree and returned to Lovia. Ph.D. in Macro-Economic Central Banking Policy Oil Industry As Brandt returned to Lovia in 2009, his father was engaged in the transition of Veprom (Yuri Medvedev's energy conglomerate) into Ecompany, a fully electric and non-fossil fuel company. LovOilCo Politics As the 2014 Special elections approached (largely held as a result of political activism on the part of Brandt) Brandt increasingly began to consider running to be a MOTC because of the under-representation of German Lovians in Kings and throughout the nation. He registered his campaign as an independent on July 3, 2014 and made an official announcement to a full assemblage of press officials at the Mall in Noble City the following day. He would go on to debate George Wrexley in a well-covered event, gaining him national attention and many votes. Other Occupations Federal Police Upon returning to Lovia in 2009, Dirk began to volunteer with the Kings State Police until the 2010 State Reform transformed the police system into different Precincts of the Federal Police. With the reforms, he continued to volunteer with the Federal Police. Brandt has been involved in a number of military encounters as a part of both the Federal Police. Personal Life Dirk Brandt is currently known for his conservative lifestyle, which is deemed to not be too flashy. He used to have a much larger lifestyle when he worked at Goldman Sachs and when he was positioning to become CEO of LovOilCo, but in his later years at LovOilCo, he kept a much smaller profile. He was married to Josephine Brandt on _______ __, 20__. Together they have one young boy, Franz Albrecht Brandt who was born ______ __, 2014. He is a Lutheran, which was the religion in which he was raised. He is reported to be the largest donator to the Kings Parish of the Unified Lutheran Church and is a personal friend of the Rev. Abigail Delatour. Brandt is also an avid art collector. His main collection is housed at Andreas Avenue 9, in the Trading Quarter of Noble City, and is dedicated to Art Deco. He also owns a decent sized collection of older art (from the 16th to 19th Centuries) which he keeps at his Beaverwick home. Furthermore, he is set to inherit the art collection at Brandt Manor. : ''See his art collection here: Dirk Brandt/Art '' Volunteering Dirk Brandt has been known to volunteer at Grandforest Top and the Lovian-German Cultural Center Friends As a member of the upper classes of Lovian society, Brandt has access to most of the powerful and influential Lovian policymakers. He also maintains friendships with business associates and regular people, notably small-business owners *George Wrexley -- Although ideological enemies, Wrexley of The Bredish Times is one of Brandt's close friends and they often make public appearances together. Notably, they were the only two politicians to face off in the debates of the Special Federal Elections of 2014 on July 10, 2014. Appearance Dirk is 6'0 tall, and 170 pounds. Category:German Lovian Category:Businessperson Category:Politician Category:Living person Category:Brandt Family Category:Protestant